Alien
by ArtiTweek
Summary: Everyone's always dreamed of seeing proof of alien life, seeing UFOs, or spotting orbs in photographs. South Park was no stranger to alien abduction stories and UFO sightings, but what happens when Tweek sees one fall from the sky?


Tweek appeared as if he had already had a great morning, despite school just starting. He walked with a spring in his step to his first period, gliding through the hall and into the room with an odd sense of calm. He would've had his friends fawning over him if he hadn't blown past them on the way to the school. He ran his fingers through his blond hair as he sat himself into his desk, trying to keep calm. If anyone talked to him today, he'd probably get sent down to the counselor again. He'd seen it, surely everyone else did too, how couldn't they have seen it? It was loud and bright, looked like a pearl...to be honest, Tweek now couldn't tell if he was remembering snow or the spaceship he had seen fall from the sky. It's not that he wasn't internally freaking out over the fallen object; truthfully, he was telling himself that he was having a good day to take his mind off of it. While he wasn't shaking, the sheer paranoia and tales he'd heard online of people being abducted were causing him to question his reality.

He snapped out of it when he heard the final bell ring and his teacher walked in, mad as always, going off about something new. The teacher, hired to replace Mr. Garrison for about the fiftieth time, was no better than the old man. Ms. Klark, as she was known, was just as loud and just as over-the-top as their former teacher. This time, though, the topic was hitting close to home.

"I cannot believe that these so-called cops are just letting citizen worry go unnoticed!" She exclaimed, slamming her purse down on her desk. The students collectively sighed, but Tweek's interest perked up. His teacher really only ever ranted about her boyfriend or how a student flipped her off again, never about the town. To be fair, it wasn't as if anyone didn't know the town had problems, South Park probably had the worst reputation in the whole United States.

"The cops say they care, but when I talk of seeing an unidentified creature, they laugh at me! Who knows what's hiding in the mountains around our town! This thing looked like an ape sized iguana for Christ's sake!" Ms. Klark collected herself as she shook her head. She was ready to begin class, as she cleared her mind and the chalk board. Tweek, however, was silently staring at the wall. Did Ms. Klark actually see something like that? Everyone knew they had "Bigfoot sightings" almost weekly, but reptilian? Tweek wasn't sure he had ever seen a wild reptile in the town, besides when Clyde and Kenny took him out snake hunting in the woods. He had heard of reptilian aliens, all the conspiracy videos he used to watch as a child made him familiar with that idea. His mind raced back to the UFO. Could that have been the alien inside, or was Ms. Klark high when she was driving again?

He tried to focus on his work, not the overwhelming urge to go into the woods where he saw the ship fall to look for it. Who knows what would happen to him if he would run into the alien inside. What if the government was already there? They'd kill him, too!

Only the sound of a smack on his desk made Tweek lift his head up from his notes. Clyde was smiling at him, his closest friend's brown eyes lit up with specks of gold as he reached around his companion to gift his jacket. Tweek returned with a soft smile as he stood up, the bell ringing as he tried to make sense of where his time went. The blond boy tugged on the varsity jacket that was draped over him, the red and white pattern was usually adorning the shoulders of the taller, brown haired boy in front of him. 'Donovan' was printed on the back, essentially branding Tweek. This wasn't a new occurrence, but the blond boy still blushed about it. Clyde must've noticed that Tweek wasn't feeling too well. He reached out his arm to let the smaller boy hold his hand. Tweek wrapped around his partner's arm as they left the classroom.

Tweek buried his face into Clyde's shoulderblade, allowing his worries about the UFO to melt away as he felt the heartbeat of the boy he loved. Clyde had his bad moments, but Tweek knew he had a good heart. They proceeded to their chemistry class, the snickers from their judgemental classmates all faded away as the months had rolled on. He had slowly begun to forget that he had ever heard anything nasty in the first place. As he noticed them approaching the green door frame of their class, he withdrew from his partner's back and looked around. Nothing was different; Ms. Borris was wearing her normal style of a bowtie and a pantsuit, and the posters on the wall were unchanged. The bell rang shortly after they took their seats.

Tweek found himself staring out of the window. Watching the wind carry a bird or a leaf out of a tree, or the rare butterfly float along the ground. A shadow seemed to move out of the corner of his eye as he noticed a long object, like a reptilian tail, dangling out of a tree in the distance. Had it been any other colour than black, Tweek wouldn't have noticed it. As he stared, the edges of the scale-like plates changed into a yellow-green glow before the object as a whole was sucked up into the leaves. His twitching must've been noticeable as the person next to him, a ginger boy named Kyle, poked him in the arm to call him back to Earth.

The rest of school felt like a blur. Tweek was from class to class, anxiously and furiously staring out the window. Even at lunch, the blond found himself watching the outdoors like a hawk. His paranoia and anxieties about the UFO and the potential alien invasion grew to where it started to affect Clyde. The taller boy was easily tired of Tweek's constant worries.

« Tweek, you have to calm down, » Clyde spoke, reaching out to hold his boyfriend's arm. « You're starting to shake the table. »

Tweek blinked, looking down. A mistake.

« Hey, Tweek, listen to me, » Clyde's grip on his arm grew stronger.

He just kept looking down, and Clyde grew irritated. Even though they were outside of the school, with no one but the goths around, the brown-eyed boy showed restraint.

« You need to relax. There's no aliens, no invasion, » Clyde used his free hand to lift Tweek's head up, hand under his chin. When Tweek still didn't draw his eyes up to look at him, Clyde snapped, pushing Tweek into the brick wall and walking away.

« I hate it when you pull this shit, Tweek! You act as if every little thing that makes you worried is the end of the world! You won't even listen when I try to help! » Clyde stormed off as the blond just stared into nothing for longer and breathed. The goths had noticed the outburst and gazed at him in sympathy. They'd seen some of Clyde's worse moments, too.

Sixth period had just started, and Tweek wasn't prepared to have to sit next to an angered boyfriend, so he skipped off and made his way to the coffee shop his parents owned. It'd be a nice distraction from his thoughts, anyway. As he entered the shop, his father was no where to be found, so his mother gave him his list of chores. Taking out the garbage was the first one, he noted, as he slipped on his apron and headed into the back room. To Tweek's surprise, his mom had already set the bags neatly near the door. This amount of help was rare, as his dad always liked to work him more than a seventeen year old should be.

Tweek opened up the back door and grabbed the two bags, tossing them into the dumpster in the alley as a large, dark figure slipped down from the roof. The figure was like a skyscraper, towering over the blond. Eyes glowing green, two cartoon-like antennae coming out of its head, disproportionally clawed hands covered in concrete-like scales, and overly large feet that reminded him of a dragon, thick plated scales appearing to crack on them. A long tail, broken into segments, like a skeleton, all features as dark as ink. A small barb protruded the tail. Tweek was barely able to take in the sight as this figure wrapped its hands around his head and dragged him into the darkest part of the alleyway. With the wind knocked out of him as he was forced into the darkness against another brick wall, the creature pulling itself scarily close to his face, he couldn't fight or scream.

« You are going to help me. »


End file.
